This Is Why I Love You
by ShrummyDummy
Summary: Being in love is. . .unbelievable. To many emotions. To many complications. Fighting, crying, missing, touching, loving. It's overwhelming. And sometimes, I wish I had never fell in love. Sometimes, I wish I never admitted it. But I always know that despite everything, she is absolutely worth it.


"So, Derek-"

"No."

"But I-"

"No."

"Derek Souza, if you interrupt me _one_ more time-"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"I already know what you want, Chloe."

"So why don't you let me do it?"

"I'm not letting you go outside, Chloe."

"Have you ever thought you're just a little bit to protective?"

"Uh, no. Would you rather me not care at all?"

She went quiet at that, and I smirked. Her arms fell limp at her side and I pulled her into my lap.

"It's only because I care." I kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah? Well I think you care to much."

"Yeah? Well I disagree."

"Well you're not always right." She huffed.

"Well neither are you."

"You're not smart, either."

"Yeah, I am."

"Yeah, I am." She mocked.

"You're only mocking me because you don't have a better come back."

We were staying at a safe house, and it wasn't the most comforting one we have been at. It was small and stuffy and could make a person claustrophobic, and Chloe was about to break. I hated seeing her like this, completely upset and stressed out of her mind, but the only other alternative was seeing her in danger or dead, and those were things I definitely did _not_ want to see.

Chloe reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, gazing into my eyes. Her blue ones sparked from agitation and frustration, and I knew I had caused some of it. But I wouldn't risk losing her just because she's frustrated.

"Look," I started softly. "I know you want to leave, but you can't. It's not safe. You're not going to risk your life because you want to go walk around."

Chloe groaned. "Oh pleaseeeeee! I hate it here. It's to warm and small. And Simon and Tori just keep fighting and I'm stressed and Simon won't stop _looking_ at me."

I scowled, thinking of all of the times I caught my brother gazing at my girlfriend.

"Yeah? Well I'm not to fond of that, either."

"See? Why don't you just come with me? I want you near me, anyways."

I smiled at her and placed a slow, long kiss on her pink lips.

"I know, Chlo. I hate it here too. But you're not putting yourself in danger. I won't let you."

"Yeah? What if I sneak away?"

I glared at her, anger bubbling in my chest.

"Do it and you'll never see anything but your room again."

She glared back, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Of course I am."

She tried to hide a smile.

"So, are you just going to stalk me?"

"If I have to."

"Derek."

"Chloe."

She looked at me for awhile before her expression changed, turning into mischief.

"And you're going to go to the bathroom with me?"

"I'll wait outside the door." I replied calmly.

She smirked, and I knew where this was going.

"What if I climb out the window?"

"Then I'll go into the bathroom with you."

"You're going to watch me go to the bathroom?"

"If I have to."

"And you're going to sleep with me?"

"Yes."

"I sleep naked."

"So do I. What a coincidence."

She laughed. "You're such a creep."

I grinned and leaned back in the chair, her still perched in my lap. She arched into me and I felt my heart speed up, anxious to keep her with me. I know I'm over-protective and majorly possessive, but I can't help it.

I love her.

And she knows it, too. It's an instinct to protect all of my pack, even if it's Tori, but Chloe is always my number one priority. Werewolves are also really territorial and easily jealous.

Another guy looks at Chloe? He's dead.

Another guy touches Chloe? He's dead.

Another guy hurts Chloe? He's dead.

Separation Anxiety is also a big issue. I read in a book once about Werewolves-

_Chapter 10 Section 5 - Mates/Mating_

_It's very hard for a Werewolf to find a mate. Once they have, they will not be able to have another mate or mate with another. _

_Without A Mate_

_When having a mate, you develop a physical as well as an emotional attachment that can not be ceased. If, much like wolves, a Werewolf was to go without their mate for a long period of time, certain difficulties would be inflicted on the Werewolf as well as their companion. _

_The depression happens in stages:_

_-No eating _

_-No talking_

_-Shakes_

_If a Werewolf were to lose it's mate, they would eventually commit suicide. Werewolves rely on their mates as a survival tool. The longest one could go without their mate would me three to four weeks. _

_It is also very difficult for them to advance sleep without their mate, a protective instinct. _

I had read it before I even met Chloe, and thought that it was just a lie. Or that it didn't count with me, because I was genetically modified. I was right on some account, that it was different for me. It was, but not in a good way.

It was worse.

I had lost many nights of sleep and didn't eat for a whole week when Chloe and I got separated. Her and Lauren had to stay at a dinky motel for a week, due to traveling issues, and Dad, Simon, Tori, and I were all at a safe house. After about two days, I completely freaked out and Dad had to go get them.

We've shared a room ever since. Lauren wasn't to happy about that, but Chloe and I both had dark rings under our eyes, and she got over it quickly. Besides, she trusts us.

Well, she trusts Chloe.

Her and Dad had gotten into a huge fight before she accepted it, and it ended with a red faced Dad, a crying Chloe, an angry Lauren and an irritated Derek.

Let's just say that Dad won the fight.

"Derek? You okay?" Chloe asked. I realized that I had spaced off and shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Just how much I love you."

Her cheeks glowed a baby pink and I smiled, knowing it would make her blush.

"Well, I love you, too."

I sighed and nuzzled her neck as she arched into me.

"I don't really want to go outside anymore."

I smiled.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to go lay down and cuddle with you."

I smiled and picked her up, walking up the stairs with her wrapped around my body.

I layed her down on the bed and slipped her under the covers, climbing in as I did so. She wrapped her legs around mine and buried herself into my body.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"I know. You're wrapped around my body like a blanket."

She laughed quietly.

"Am I a comfortable blanket?"

"Yeah. You're the best."

"See, Derek? This is why I love you."

She snuggled into me and closed her eyes, a smile on her face. I thought about how we must look, all wrapped around each and small smiles on our faces.

See, Chloe? This is why I love you.

So much.


End file.
